Mobile computing has become prevalent, allowing users to access the functionality of mobile devices from virtually anywhere in the world. Many mobile devices provide access to this functionality through the use of a touchscreen of the device. The touchscreen may be capable of receiving inputs from users. For example, a user may be presented with a keyboard displayed on the screen of a computing device, and a user may touch various keys on the keyboard on the screen to type on the computing device.